Elemental Amulets
The Elemental Amulets''' allow the user to manipulate that element to his/her will. The natural elements are Fire, Earth, Ice, Water, and Air. But in the early 21th century, a hacker developed a new way of creating artificial and illegal amulets. Rumours of the Shadow and Light Amulets are also spread around Antarctica. History The Elemental Amulets were made by the High Penguins with The Silmarils from the essence of The Two Trees to inhabit Antarctica. Hundreds were made at first, but most were lost or destroyed when the "Fallen Penguins" invaded antarctica and formed the Snowman Empire. The originial keepers went ento exile, and after the Snowman Empire fell and Olde Antarctica was started, the keepers knew they could trust the leaders of the four kingdoms with the amulets. Ever since then, the keepers have passed down the amulets to the most trustworthy creatures.When Colonial Antarctica was started and the greed of the Kings and Queens made the keepers angry and sad, the keepers threw the amulets into the sea, abandoning the sinful and evil land. About one-hundred years later, King Triskelle, the water-keeper who buried the amulets under-water, sent out to find them. He found them, but could not find the old High Penguin Keepers who owned them. So he took them to the South Pole Council to decide who would become the keepers. The most worthy penguins were decided, with the exception of Penghis Khan who paralyzed King Triskelle with Ditto A and whacked he repetatively with the Imperial Mullet. The keepers were trained, and one night, they snuck into Penghis Khan's palace and retreived the earth amulet. Two other keepers had kept their amulets, Shadow and Light, and over time, they were passed to Vesper and Luce. Description The Elemental Amulets were kept extremely confidentail. Only the government and certain "Keepers" knew of them. They are used to keep balance and order in Antarctica. The Keepers kept a vow to hold the extreme power to control the elements. If they fell into the wrong flippers, chaos and destruction would run amok across the land. Secret Amulets There is a rumours of another amulet, the Shadow Amulet. This Amulet, it is said, it could end up destroying the whole of Antarctica if put into the wrong flippers. It doesnt actualy control "shadow", but rather the personification of darkness itself. It was beleived to be fiction by most Penguins, with the exception of High Penguins, but has been proved. A less known rumour, the Light Amulet, is also true. As with it's darker sibling, it is the personification of light. It cannot do evil, and the only thing evil can do to it is destroy it. It is the most powerful amulet, and it was the first created. The Keepers Fire- shared jointly between the Super Brothers and Happyface Ice- Explorer and Fred Air- Mayor McFlapp Earth- Currently King Triskelle. He stole it back from Penghis Khan.It is currently being decided who to give it to. Water- King Triskelle Shadow- Vesper Light- Luce Artificial Amulets Recently, an anonymous hacker found a way to manipulate the elemental powers and made an artificial amulet for his own. Many penguins have made their own amulets ever since. Altough they are illegal in the USA, penguins still make them. There are many keepers, mostly held now in The Hot Snow, but there are three good keepers who hold goverment-funded and legal amulets: Eve Lendfell, who keeps the Amulet of Electricity, and the Director, keeps the Amulet of Ditto, and PogoPunk32, who keeps the Amulet of Paint. Trivia * The Amulets powers are kept in the Silmaril, which are kept by King Triskelle. * Many people say the amulets names backwards. For example, "The Amulet of Shadow" is usually called "The Shadow Amulet". *Diana256 was one of the hackers who manipulated the amulets. She created the "Amulet of No Diana". She was jailed in the local prison in Sherby Hoodwounds. Gallery Image:Wateramulet.PNG|King Triskelle's Amulet of Water Image:Airamulet.PNG|The Amulet of Air, currently Kept by Mayor McFlapp of Ternville. Image:Electricityamulet2.png|thumb|The Electricity Amulet, one of the three artificial amulets.Currently kept by Eve Lendfell. Internal Links * Luce * Olde Antarctica * Institute of Amuletory Studies * The Silmarils * High Penguins Category:Items